Updates
The Lord of the Rings Mod has been through many updates since its beginning in January 2013. Some of these updates were large, others small. Some were focused on one aspect of the Mod, while others were more "general" updates. Below is listed every major update that this Mod has seen, and also some of the upcoming features of the LotR Mod. This page gives a general summary of every update; to see the complete list of changes for any given update, please read the Mod's changelog or click the changelog-button at each section. Important: If you download an old version of the Mod via the links, make sure you install the appropriate Minecraft and Forge versions as well. Otherwise serious crashes might result. Also note, that some of the links might be outdated and no longer work. Beta 1 -- The Beginning of the Journey (February 1st, 2013) The update that started this Mod was Beta 1. It featured s, Orcs (which at the time were all Mordor Orcs), Hobbit holes, and the realm of Middle-earth, accessible via the ring portal. Alignment was also introduced in this update, though it was on a simple positive and negative scale that corresponded with positive being Good and negative being Evil. You can download version 1 here (Minecraft 1.4.7). Beta 2 -- Trading Update (March 1st, 2013) Notable features added in this update were , Galadhrim Elves (simply named Elves at that time) and the first combat between NPCs. Sauron was also added. You can download version 2 here (Minecraft 1.4.7). Beta 3 -- Structures Update, Part 1 (March 16th, 2013) Some of the structures in and today, such as Gondor fortresses (later renamed to Gondor watchforts), Gondor smithies, Mordor towers, and Mordor Orc camps, were added in this update. You can download version 3 here (Minecraft 1.5). Beta 4 -- Structures Update, Part 2 (April 1st, 2013) was added in Beta 4.]] This update continued where Beta 3 left off, as the Mod was updated to a new Minecraft version in the middle of the month. Many structures in , such as the Rohan watchtower, were added. The Elven portal was also introduced, which meant that travelling back to the Overworld from Middle-earth was much easier now than before, when marches of several thousand blocks or more were needed to get back to the ring portal. You can download version 4.1 here (Minecraft 1.5.1). Beta 5 -- Dwarf Update (May 1st, 2013) The Dwarves of the Iron Hills (now known as Durin's Folk) and their equipment were the main focus of this update. You can download version 5 here (Minecraft 1.5.1). Beta 6 -- Unit Hiring Update (June 1st, 2013) One of this Mod's signature features that we now often take for granted -- the fact that we can hire units, if our alignment and budget allow it -- was added in this update: unit hiring. At the time only military units were available for hire. This update also featured Trolls and the fighting Uruks. You can download version 6.2 here (Minecraft 1.5.2). Beta 7 -- Mirkwood Update (July 9th, 2013) Mirkwood and its inhabitants were added in this update, along with a few generated structures for the inhabitants to live in. You can download version 7 here (Minecraft 1.6.2). Beta 8 -- Rohan Update (September 1st, 2013) This update added a wide variety of new content, including the Rohan fort, but the main focus was on Rohirrim and new AI to enable NPCs to ride horses, as well as the ability to hire mounted troops. It added Rohirrim, cavalry units, Dwarf houses, and barrel brewing. Beta 8 was in development for two months. You can download version 8.3 here (Minecraft 1.6.2). Beta 9 -- Ranger Update (October 1st, 2013) Beta 9 added Rangers of the North (which at the time could not be hired), Rangers of Ithilien, and Dunlendings, along with . The Lone-lands and Eriador were also added. You can download version 9.1 here (Minecraft 1.6.4). Beta 10 -- Fangorn Update (November 1st, 2013) , Ents, and more Dunlending content were the main focus of this update. You can download version 10 here (Minecraft 1.6.4). Beta 11 -- Mountain Troll Update (December 1st, 2013) One of the smaller updates of the Mod, Beta 11 added the Mountain trolls (later renamed to Hill-trolls) and the Ettenmoors. Sauron was removed due to excessive misinformation about his purpose in the Mod. You can download version 11.1 here (Minecraft 1.6.4). Beta 12 -- Biome Update (January 1st, 2014) Wood-elven content (including Wood-elven towers and ruined variants) was expanded in the Beta 12 update, but one of the most important changes in the Beta 12 update was the addition of loads of new biomes. This update also made Wood-elves hireable. You can download version 12.2 here (Minecraft 1.6.4). Beta 13 -- Middle-earth Update (February 1st, 2014) This update marked the one-year anniversary of the Mod's first public release. One of the greatest updates in the history of the Mod, Beta 13 marked the end of randomly distributed Middle-earth biomes and the beginning of a Middle-earth shaped map. Rhûn and Harad did not yet exist in this update, but all the major regions of Middle-earth, from to the Iron Hills to , were in their correct places and available for adventure, though they weren't all inhabited at this point. Fast travel didn't exist yet, so death could be a major inconvenience. You can download version 13.1 here (Minecraft 1.6.4). Beta 14 -- Fast Travel Update (March 1st, 2014) Beta 14 saw Slaves of Núrn, fast travel, and even more biomes added to the Mod. This marked the first time that units could be hired for things other than combat. You can download version 14 here (Minecraft 1.6.4). Beta 15 -- Factions & Structures Update (April 1st, 2014) One of the biggest changes in the Beta 15 update was the addition of the faction-based alignment system, which made fights much more realistic; whereas before, killing Orcs in made the player a hero in the Shire, now Gundabad Orcs would have to be slain in order to get the same Lindon alignment. This update also meant that NPCs could have more complex relationships with one another. As a result of the faction changes, this update also divided Orcs into Mordor Orcs, Angmar Orcs, and Gundabad Orcs. A player structure competition was also held at this time, and some of the structures players submitted to Mevans were added into the Mod at this time. You can download version 15 here (Minecraft 1.6.4). Beta 16 -- Far Harad Update (April 13th, 2014) Beta 16 saw new animals such as lions, giraffes, zebras, and crocodiles and also plants like banana trees added to Harad, along with the entire Mod being re-coded to work with Minecraft 1.7.2. This update was not a full month's update due to the release of Forge for 1.7.2. You can download version 16.1 here (Minecraft 1.7.2). Beta 17 -- High Elves & Haradrim Update (May 1st, 2014) In this update the High Elves of were added, along with Southrons. You can download version 17.1 here (Minecraft 1.7.2). Beta 18 -- Harad & Rhûn Update (July 1st, 2014) This update added Rhûn, along with more content, including Southron villages. The Dwarves of the also became a separate faction from Durin's Folk, and Blue Dwarven equipment was also introduced. This update was in development for two months. You can download version 18 here (Minecraft 1.7.10). Beta 19 -- Outlaws & Enemies Update (August 1st, 2014) Beta 19 brought expanded banner functionality to allow them to be used to claim land when placed atop a block of gold. Bandits were added, along with invasions, better Ent-draughts and a way of summoning 'hired' Huorns. You can download version 19.2 here (Minecraft 1.7.10). Beta 20 -- Mini-quest Update (September 1st, 2014) The most notable addition in this update was the mini-quest system, along with the Red Book and the Shire Reckoning calendar. This update also improved upon the faction of Dol Guldur, adding Dol Guldur Orcs, crafting tables, banners, structures, hired unit captains, and the ability to tame spiders. Many new types of horse and other mount armour were added, and mounts were improved to be tamed and have inventories like horses. Capes were replaced with Shields. Perhaps most exciting of all, Hobbits now had hairy feet! This update was the largest update in the history of the Mod (by changelog length), until Beta 21. You can download version 20.2 here (Minecraft 1.7.10). Beta 21 -- Utumno Update (November 8th, 2014) This update added the pits of Utumno and the many fell creatures that lurk within, including Orcs, Wargs, Trolls, tormented Elves, and the fearsome Balrogs. It was the first time a new dimension had been added since the original release of the Mod. Other major notable features in this update included the addition of many new Harad biomes, several environmental improvements, dik dik antelopes, Uruk berserkers, player titles, an on-screen compass, Black Uruks of Mordor, and a great number of new waypoints. Beta 21 surpassed Beta 20 as the largest update in the history of the Mod. It was the largest update until Beta 25. You can download version 21.3 here (Minecraft 1.7.10). Beta 22 -- Road Update (February 1st, 2015) This update marked the second anniversary of the Mod's first public release. This update added roads through the lands of Middle-earth. It also dramatically improved world generation with a new biome variant system, which was overlaid onto the ordinary biomes to create much more variation without taking up biome IDs. Some other notable features were the s, hired unit squadrons, different values of coins, trimmed Dwarven armour, and an improved factions menu. You can download version 22.4 here (Minecraft 1.7.10). Beta 23 -- Morwaith Update (April 18th, 2015) This update focused on adding the to the Mod, along with their equipment, blocks, structures, and other Morwaith content. Another major addition was the Dol Amroth subfaction, including the Swan Knights of Dol Amroth and their associated features. Elves also received some notable new features in Elven steel, the Elven forge, Elven smithies, and new types of Elven bricks for all three factions. Other important features were the lengthening of the day-night cycle to 40 minutes, a fast-travel 'shortcuts' feature, Erebor biome with mountain, new tree types, the first female human NPCs, swans, and a redesigned Núrn biome. You can download version 23.3 here (Minecraft 1.7.10). Beta 24 -- Mallorn Ent Update (July 12th, 2015) This update added the Mallorn Ent boss and new boss mechanics, including exclusive drops, trophy items, and group-kill achievements. It also notably added the Hillmen of Rhudaur subfaction, the new Middle-earth fullscreen map, and neutral faction mechanics. You can download version 24.4 here (Minecraft 1.7.10). Beta 25 -- Jungle Update (November 7th, 2015) This update was the largest update before Public Beta 29 was released and most notably added the , Barrow-wights, a new combat system, 'spawn into Middle-earth' world type and much more. You can download version 25 here (Minecraft 1.7.10). If you use the Not Enough Items Mod (NEI), you need to download plugin Alpha 0.2.2 (Java 6). Beta 26 -- Uruk Update (December 25th, 2015) This update added some Isengard content, such as Isengard Snagae and improved Uruk berserkers, as well as Gundabad Uruks, better clouds and other things, like willow trees and Dwarven smiths. One of the most notable features of this update was the Ring of Isengard, which has been referred to as the first major structure in the Mod. You can download version 26.1 here (Minecraft 1.7.10). If you use the Not Enough Items Mod (NEI), you need to download plugin Alpha 0.3.1 (Java 6). Beta 27 -- Gate Update (February 1st, 2016) 's video showcasing some of the major changes in Beta 27.]] This update marked the third anniversary of the Mod's first public release. This update lacked much of a common theme, however, several of the more notable features include gates, kebab, deer, and many new building blocks. Dwarves and their structures were added to the Erebor biome, specialized bandits appeared in the lands of Harad, and ruined Dwarven towers were added to the Misty Mountains, within which Gundabad Orcs could sometimes dwell. In this update, Ringil, sword of Fingolfin; mud bricks; and Elven longspears (Elvish pikes) were also added. The update also changed the textures of bronze armour and weapons, as well as Wood-elven arms and armour. You can download version 27 here (Minecraft 1.7.10). If you use the Not Enough Items Mod (NEI), you need to download plugin Alpha 0.4.0 (Java 6). Beta 28 -- Northmen Update (April 14th, 2016) Beta 28 was the update that added and to the Mod, along with a brewing recipe for red wine. The also received new items, among which were a crafting table, banner, and gate. Many new food items were added, such as olives, grapes (red and white), leeks and turnips. Ithilien Ranger armour and armour worn by the Rangers of the North also became separate items, with the latter receiving a new texture. Other re-textured items included Dol Guldur weapons, Haradric armour, and the mallorn torch. You can download version 28 here (Minecraft 1.7.10). If you use the Not Enough Items Mod (NEI), you need to download plugin Alpha 0.4.1 (Java 6). Beta 29 -- Fiefdoms Update (August 21, 2016) This update proved to be the biggest so far, in terms of various statistics. It focused on and its fiefdoms and added Lossarnach, Pelargir, Lamedon, Pinnath Gelin and the Blackroot Vale, as well as improved the existing fiefdom of Dol Amroth. Gondor was brought up to a much-needed level of detail, setting a new standard for the factions in the Mod with new, impressive fortresses and settlements and many . To add to the immersiveness of roleplay many new and treasure piles were added, the quest system was greatly improved, hired units could be equipped with selected weapons and hit you less frequently. The Middle-earth world generation and environment was improved in many ways: improved (in groups), bridges, roads and rivers, improved mountain and tree generation, adding (aspen, plum, almond, green-oaks and lairelossë), many biome variants (like orchards and forests) and also a few new biomes (Old Púkel Land and South Harondor) and improved hired unit combat behaviour. Finally, players got better insight on the world map with actual named geographical features appearing on the map; and they even got the opportunity to play in a randomized biome world. For a more detailed description by the master himself, please check out this post. You can download version 29 here (Minecraft 1.7.10). Beta 30 -- Rohirric and Dúnedain Update (November 19, 2016) were added in Beta 30.]] Generally, Beta 30 was a more polishing update, greatly advancing the factions of Rohan and the Rangers of the North, with the Rangers being given settlements and everything needed to feel like more of a civilization. Other notable features were the ability to create music packs, a beautiful LOTR themed home screen, a lot of bugfixes that made the gameplay more enjoyable and chiselling blocks to replace signs in most settlements. Uncraftable ancient Arnorian armour was also added. Ithildin as a crafting requirement was presented for Dwarven doors as well as for moon chisels. Certain species of birds were able to steal shining objects from then on. To see all the changes, check out the changelog above. You can download version 30 here (Minecraft 1.7.10). If you use the Not Enough Items Mod (NEI), you need to download plugin Alpha 0.4.2 (Java 8). Beta 31 -- Easterling Update (February 12, 2017) This update was mainly focused on the much-anticipated Easterlings. The main feature that was added was the , along with their armour and weapons; the faction also received many settlements. Aside from the Easterlings, other notable features that were added included bears, scarecrows in all naturally generating farm structures, and many new textures for blocks and items. Seagull spawning was also nerfed, and Olog-hai spawned much less frequently in Mordor invasions. The Last Desert and the Mountains of the Wind were also added. You can download version 31 here (Minecraft 1.7.10). If you use the Not Enough Items Mod (NEI), you need to download plugin Alpha 0.4.5 (Java 8). Beta 32 -- The Fellowship Update (April 29th, 2017) This update added two main features, the fellowship system and the Elves of Rivendell. Fellowships allow players to have greater cohesion when working together to fight or quest, by opening their waypoints, stopping them from hurting each other, and having a special chat. The Elves of Rivendell got their own banner, armour, structures, and equipment and are a subfaction of the High Elves. Aside from the two main features, there were several smaller additions, such as the addition of salt, man-flesh, and Arnorian weapons; and changes, such as several retextures, crafting changes, and the renaming of Near Haradrim to Southrons. You can download version 32.3 here (Minecraft 1.7.10). If you use the Not Enough Items Mod (NEI), you need to download plugin Alpha 0.4.6 (Java 8). Beta 33 -- The Advanced Smithing Update (July 14, 2017) The main feature of Beta 33 was the long-awaited LotR Mod replacement for enchanting equipment and armour. Weapons, armour, and tools now receive special modifiers, positive or negative, and can be reforged either by players on anvils or by smith NPCs for money. Beta 33 also added lore books, written by both the community and the Mod team, which can be found in structures all over Middle-earth. Utumno terrain generation received a massive overhaul as well. Many smaller features were added, including poisoned arrows, beautiful , and the millstone. Four bugfixes, Betas 33.5 to 33.8, were released in March and April 2018. These were respectively issued to ensure the right skin face is shown on the in-game map, to prevent lag from loading older chunks with Dwarven mines in them, to fix a bug with vanilla enchanting, and to fix a bug where mobs and other entities could become invisible. You can download Beta 33.8 here. If you use the Not Enough Items Mod (NEI), you need to download plugin Alpha 0.6.0 (Java 8) and Recipe Handler Alpha 2.0.1. Update 34 -- The Harad Update (September 3, 2018) The primary focus of Update 34 was the revamping of . The map was redrawn to make more geographical sense and better fit the scenario implied in the books. The Near Haradrim faction was expanded to include five different people-groups: the Harnedhrim of Harnedor, the Southrons of the Coasts, the Men and Corsairs of Umbar, the Gulfings of Khopazûl, and the Nomads of the Great Desert. Though all part of the same faction, each of these groups has its own distinctive culture, build style, and equipment. Far Harad also received updates, with new linguistically-correct names for the Morwaith and Taurethrim factions. The Taurethrim structures were redesigned more fittingly, and they received a new trader: the Smith. Some of the animals of Far Harad now drop special animal-rugs. In addition, there were many additions to general gameplay and content. Gruk created new doors for all wood types in Middle-earth. Smith's Scrolls were added to expand the reforging system. The Dunlending structures got a rework, along with their biome and waypoints. Waves break upon the shores of the Sea, and wind howls in the mountains. New types of plates were added, and - as long anticipated - one is able to wear plates as headgear, and even carry food upon them! As of Update 34, mod releases were no longer referred to as "Public Betas". Link to original post. You can download Update 34 here. If you use the Not Enough Items Mod (NEI), you need to download plugin Alpha 1.0.0 (Java 8) and Recipe Handler Alpha 2.0.2. Update 35 -- The Pledge and Conquest Update (July 10, 2019) ''Current Mod Version '' Update 35 added several significant features, as well as a variety of smaller features. The most significant features included the pledge system, the redesigning of the alignment system, and the conquest system. The pledge mechanic allows players to pledge their loyalty to a specific faction, giving access to pledge-exclusive units, as well as providing the player the opportunity to utilize the conquest system. The alignment system was also changed to allow for decimal values, thus enabling alignment to gradually diminish as the player gets further from a sphere of influence, rather than suddenly dropping to zero. Faction relations were also changed to reflect a status of either allies, enemies, or mortal enemies. It is no longer possible to maintain a positive alignment with two mortal enemy factions, as the alignment will quickly drain until one or both factions reach zero. For players updating from previous mod versions that have positive alignment with two mortal enemies, one is prompted to choose the faction to set at zero, so that the player doesn't need to lose alignment with both factions. The final major addition, the conquest system, allows pledged players to conquer territory. By killing enemies in some territories, a pledged player can reduce enemy spawn rates, and allow for the pledged faction's npcs to spawn. Conquered land is not permanent, and must be maintained. Some of the smaller features added include a new structure for Black Uruks, snowy Angmar blocks, and the addition of a tutorial for new players . You can download Update 35 here. The Next Update We don't know much about what to expect in the next update, however we do have some teaser images that have been leaked. What we can probably hope to see next update: * Lemon trapdoors (and most likely trapdoors for all wood types) * A new faction, that has been confirmed as Bree. * Retextures of a lot of blocks. * A hired unit leveling system * A new permission system for banner protection * The ability to have pouches open with chests You can find a changelog inside the resource pack: Resource Pack Download Bree bricks teaser Oct12 2019.png Lemon trapdoor teaser.png New faction teaser - Aug22 2019.jpg Bree teaser img - house exterior + banner.png Bree teaser img - house interior.png Bree teaser img - interior.png NPCLevelTeaser.png Dec1stBannerPermissionsTeaser.png Pouch Teaser.jpg de:Updates ru:Обновления Category:Browse